


crazy little thing called love

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s with a modern vibe i guess?, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Roger doesn't know how to deal with feelings, Romance, Teasing, he's an adorable idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Roger knew he was trying to lead Freddie to other direction, to keep him close but not letting him get too close. Not yet anyway. This little game they were playing was fun and freeing, in a way, though it certainly had the more serious, vulnerable side in it. They were like a cat and a mouse who were dancing around each other, chasing each other until they got trapped for a moment and one piece of a puzzle was put on its place.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, well, this really got out of hand as the word count passed 10k! I knew this wasn't going to be very short but I didn't expect this to end up this long. The idea was pretty vague and I just started to write this and let my mind guide me. It was so fun to write this and I hope I really didn't mess anything up and this makes at least somehow sense. 😄
> 
> Also, as this is so long, I decided to split this into two parts. Happy New Year to you all! 💗 Hope you enjoy the ride!

Roger looked first at the door and then the slightly crumbled piece of paper, seeing the same name on them, doing then a check that the address on the paper also matched where he was. He had been walking in a scorching sunshine for a good while as the bookstore John had recommended to him wasn’t as near his flat as he had thought and while walking there, he had hoped more than once he could have used his car. Unfortunately, his car had broken a few days earlier and he had tried to fix it himself only to notice very early on that it needed more qualified person to do that. He had contacted his friend, John, in the hopes that he could fix it soon but John had a line of broken cars waiting for to be fixed and that meant Roger had to wait until it would be his car’s turn.

Of course Roger had tried to pull the ’favor for a friend’ card but John had just laughed and said that he couldn’t let other customers wait. However, he had been kind enough to offer Roger a recommendation when the blond had brought up the fact that he needed to buy Brian a birthday present. That had lead Roger here, to stand in front of the door of the bookstore that had apparently been opened recently. At least the address on the piece of paper Roger was holding matched with the street name and number on the wall so he was most like on the right place.

He stuffed the piece of paper into his jean shorts pocket, wiping sweat off of his forehead with his hand, taking his sunglasses off and putting them hanging on to the collar of his shirt before grabbing the handle of the door and stepping inside the bookstore. He stopped right in his tracks, eyes widening and mouth falling open at sight of the interior decor. It was beautiful – as odd as he felt even thinking about it – and lively with color spectrum going from reddish auburn to dark brown, a hint of rusty yellow, blue and green mixed in every here and there. The bookshelves were high, nearly reaching the roof, holding probably hundreds of maybe even thousands of books, every one of them clearly set on their place with a thought and Roger was completely baffled.

He didn’t know what he had expected to see but certainly not something like this.

”Hi, can I help you?” 

Unfamiliar voice broke Roger out of his trance and he blinked, seeing a man with shoulder-length ebony hair standing in front of him, a small, kind smile on his lips and curious look in his eyes. Roger stared at him completely dumbfounded, not even remembering why he had even come there in the first place.

”Usually people have something in mind when they come here, so that it’s easier for me to help them find what they’re looking for but I think I can manage to find you something you might like if you don’t know what you’re looking for.”

The man’s voice had an amused tinge in it as he looked at Roger from head to toe and Roger thought he was probably trying to figure out his taste in books based on his look.

”Oh, I’m here to find a birthday present to my friend,” Roger finally got his mouth open and the man’s smile widened slightly, showing bit of his protruding teeth before moving his hand in front of them, quickly then masking the gesture as the one people usually did when they started thinking something. 

”Do you know what kind of book you want to give them?”

”If there’s something space related, it would be perfect,” Roger answered, grinning when the man raised his brows in curiosity. ”He’s a nerd.”

”Alright, that sounds lovely. I think I can find a few books with that theme. Follow me and I’ll show you them so you can choose the best,” the man said, turning on his heels and Roger followed after him. They went through a long aisle between shelves, then taking a turn to right and Roger nearly got smacked on to chest as the man suddenly did a full turn around to face him and hold out his hand.

”Oh, where are my manners! I’m Freddie, by the way,” he introduced himself and Roger took his hand, shaking it, eyes wide in surprise.

”I’m Roger,” he said, offering a smile at Freddie. Freddie gave him a nod before turning again and continuing to lead him along the other aisle. Roger watched as he ran his hand over the books, eyes fixed on them, and it didn’t take long before Freddie stopped, making a soft _’ta-daa’_ sound as he pointed at one shelf on the right, slightly above their heads. Roger let out a light chuckle, amused by Freddie’s adorable gesture, and he didn’t take his eyes off of the man when he started to gather books from the shelf.

He certainly looked unique and Roger was sure he was crazy but he could swear that the man made everything around him glow in a way. There seemed to be this inexplicable light surrounding him that Roger found intriguing and he had to admit Freddie was beautiful.

”I’m flattered that you think I’m worth staring but I’m not sure your friend appreciates if you don’t have a present for him.”

Roger’s brain got short-circuited, Freddie’s words sounding like a language he didn’t understand and he just blinked, blurting out one word.

”What?” 

Freddie laughter filled the air and he shook his head, finally stopping taking books from the shelf.

”I just said that I know that I look dashing,” Freddie said with a wink. ”But your friend surely wants his present and won’t be thrilled if you go to him empty handed.”

Roger felt his cheeks heating up but tried his best not to care about it and just smiled at Freddie.

”Nah, he knows me so well that he wouldn’t be disappointed if I didn’t give him anything.”

”Well, that really tells something about you,” Freddie stated, amusement oozing of his voice. ”But now that your here, you really should give your attention to these books and pick the one you want to give him. Or two.”

Freddie nodded down to the pile of books he was holding in his hands. Roger glanced at the pile, hoping that it wouldn’t be too hard to choose the right one.

”Of course, that’s why I came here.”

Roger could kick himself as his brain and mouth didn’t seem to cooperate well and he just sighed as Freddie chuckled heartily.

”Okay, let’s go to the back so you can take your time on deciding which of these you will be taking. And maybe you could use a cup of tea, too?” 

Roger nodded slowly, and Freddie gave him a bright smile before turning on his heels, starting to make his way along the aisle, and Roger followed him, his mind completely in knots.

*

The backroom of the store was nice and relaxing, the small, round table being in the farthest corner with a few chairs around it. Roger was sitting on the other chair, holding a teacup in his hand and reading the titles of the books over and over. He tried to decide what would sound more interesting but it wasn’t as easy as he hoped it would have been. With a sigh he leaned back on the chair, taking a proper gulp of his tea and focused then instead on taking in the details of the room.

It was clear that everything in there was also put in place with a thought – all the colors blend in smoothly, the space was well used but not cramped and if Roger didn’t know, he would have said the one who had done the decor was a professional. Freddie might have not been an actual Interior Designer but he certainly had an eye for art – not only the boards on the wall but the whole decor literally screamed artistic and Roger couldn’t help but admire it.

”Already decided which book is gonna be the present?”

Freddie’s question brought Roger back to earth and he shook his head, taking then another sip from his tea. Freddie stood on the free chair, starting to tap the table with his fingers.

”I doubt you have a whole day to think about it and besides, I’m closing the store in three hours.”

Roger drew his bottom lip between his teeth, letting his gaze fall back to books, reading the titles of them once more and pointing then one of them.

”That’s your choice?” Freddie asked, sounding a bit doubtful. Roger nodded, moving his gaze to Freddie, offering him a convincing smile.

”Yes, that’s the one. My friend will love it.”

”If you say so,” Freddie said, taking the book in his hand. ”Do you want me to wrap this up or--?”

”Go ahead, please,” Roger said and Freddie nodded, standing up and disappearing back to the store’s side. By the time he returned with the book neatly wrapped into a nice, decorative paper, Roger had finished his tea and fished out the piece of paper from his pocket.

”There you go,” Freddie said, setting the wrapped book on the table. Roger spared it a glance and grabbed then a pen from the jar that was positioned in the middle of the table.

”´How lovely, thank you.”

”What are you doing?” 

”What does it look like?” Roger answered the question with a question, starting to scribble down a line of numbers on the paper. ”My phone number of course. I think you might need it.”

Roger’s eyes went up to Freddie, holding out the paper and grinning at him.

Freddie raised his brows, a smile tucking at his lips. ”Is that so?”

Roger stood up, now feeling much more confident as he had gotten his wit back, and slid the paper into the breast pocket of Freddie’s shirt, patting it then gently.

”Customer service was really on point today so you can count this as a tip.”

”You still haven’t paid the book,” Freddie pointed out, eyes flickering to Roger’s hand that was resting on his chest. Roger smirked, pulling his hand away and taking his wallet out of his other pocket.

”How much?”

”25 pounds,” Freddie answered and as Roger started to look for the money, he continued. ”Or let’s say 20 pounds and a promise.”

Roger’s eyes met Freddie’s again, a wave of curiosity coursing through him, and he stopped his search for money.

”A promise?”

Something flashed in Freddie’s brown eyes, the look in them gaining a hint of challenge. 

”That you will come back here.”

Roger’s smirk grew wider as he knew this was a challenge he wouldn’t back away. It was definitely too intriguing to be left unraveled.

”Sure. I might even do that rather sooner than later.”

He looked for a 20 pound bill and slipped it into Freddie’s same breast pocket than he had put the piece of paper. Then he grabbed the wrapped book, taking his sunglasses and putting them on, and offered Freddie yet a bight grin before leaving from the room and the store.

* * *

The next time Roger visited the bookstore was a few days after Brian’s birthday. He saw Freddie near the cashier counter, assumedly telling the customer about something the book he was holding in his hand. The customer was an old lady and when Roger walked closer to them, he could hear her voice being slightly annoyed as she asked something about Freddie. Freddie didn’t seem to be bothered by that, he just answered her politely and when he finally met Roger’s eyes, he smiled and nodded towards the backroom.

Roger understood the message, walking to the room with a smile on his lips and checked if there was tea ready. There wasn’t so he decided to put the kettle on and sat then down at the table and took the news paper, starting to read it. On the store’s side the customer seemed to only get more annoyed as her raised voice reached Roger’s ears and he kind of felt bad for Freddie having to deal with her, though it surely wasn’t his first time having to serve a difficult customer.

The water was soon boiled and Roger interrupted his reading, going to take a cup from the small cupboard and poured some water in it. He looked for the tea bags and noticed there wasn’t much to choose from and went with the same one he had had on the first time he had visited there. He put the tea bag into the water, waiting the water to get a proper amount of flavour, moved closer to the doorway in the hopes to hear how Freddie handled the customer. She seemed to have calmed down as Roger couldn’t really make out what she was saying – he only got a few words here – and then he heard the sound of cash register, assuming the customer was already paying for her purchases.

Roger moved back to the counter and took off the tea bag, throwing it into a trash can, and went to sit by the table again. He had just gotten back to reading the news paper when Freddie walked in, letting out a deep sigh.

”As much I love my work, customers like she really get on my nerves,” he stated, slumping down on to the another chair. ”Please, tell me that your friend liked your present.”

Roger’s gaze caught Freddie’s, a smile making its way on his lips.

”Yes, he loved it. Just like I said he would.”

”Great, my day’s saved now,” Freddie grinned.

Roger’s brows furrowed, though he was still smiling. ”I thought your day was saved at the moment you saw me here again.”

Freddie’s hearty chuckle made Roger’s heart flip in his chest, his smile turning brighter.

”I’m happy you kept your promise.”

”Breaking it wasn’t even an option,” Roger said, the words coming straight from his heart. Ever since their first meeting Freddie had been on his mind for almost constantly and Roger had barely had the patience to wait so that he could see the man again. 

”Huh, I must have made a good impression, then,” Freddie said, winking, and Roger could feel himself blushing. He lowered his gaze, taking a gulp of his tea that luckily wasn’t too hot anymore, hearing Freddie letting out a quiet _’aww’_ and it only made him blush even more.

 _What the hell, Taylor?_ he scolded himself in his mind. _You’re not some awkward teenager anymore. Man up!_

”At least one of us had to make a good impression,” Roger stated, trying to grin but it must have resembled something between a grimace and an awkward smile as he finally lifted his gaze back up to Freddie. Freddie’s smile softened, the look in his eyes turning more warm causing the tiny butterflies in the bottom of Roger’s stomach to flutter. 

”I wouldn’t say that you made a bad impression. More like an adorably baffled one.”

Roger’s cheeks were now flaming but he decided to ignore it as well as he could, offering Freddie a shy, genuine smile.

”Thank you. Though, honestly, I could have done so much better.”

”Well, I was – and still am – flattered that you barely could get your eyes off of me,” Freddie said, a soft smile still adorning his lips. 

The little chuckle that escaped from Roger’s mouth sounded embarrassing to his own ears but the way Freddie’s eyes gained a sparkle and how his smile grew more fond told Roger that it probably wasn’t so bad. Their eyes never left each other as he took another sip of his tea, only to realize it had gotten cooler and the taste had gone lower. It was still drinkable so Roger finished it fast while Freddie studied him closely and his heart started to beat an ounce of faster under the warm, observing gaze.

”Do you know this city well?”

Roger’s brows shot up in surprise. 

”Considering that I’ve been living here for my whole life, I would say that I know this city better than my own pockets.”

”Perfect,” Freddie stated delighted. ”Since I just moved here, I would love to see more of this. The places and stuff, you know. Maybe you could help me out a bit?”

Roger wasn’t exactly sure if Freddie was asking him out with a slightly safer way or if he was just only interested to know what the city had to offer. 

”It would be my pleasure to show this city around. Do you have something specific in your mind or do I get free hands on deciding where to take you?”

Freddie looked happy, the sparkles in his eyes bringing out the warm brown shade of them, and Roger knew he could easily get lost into them if he wasn’t careful.

”I like surprises so I think I’m giving you a chance to shine. Take me wherever you want,” Freddie answered and Roger flashed him his most charming smile.

”That sounds great. I actually think that I might know one place you would love. Are you free on Friday night?”

Freddie grinned.

”No, I just got plans for it.”

Roger laughed, the butterflies in his stomach dancing around happily. There really was no doubt that he was going to have a great time with Freddie. 

”What if I pick you up when you’re closing this store?”

Freddie nodded.

”I can’t wait until then.”

* * *

Over the next weeks Roger showed Freddie the city, taking him to his favorite places and places he thought Freddie would love, but the bookstore seemed to form to be the most memorable place of all as more often than not Roger found himself there, sitting in the backroom or helping Freddie on store’s side. They got along incredibly well and the more time they spend together, the more fond Roger grew of the raven haired man and it was only a matter of time before Roger realized that he was falling for him.

Somewhere along the way everything had started to look more brighter – Roger found beauty in things he had never even paid much attention to – and he felt like he was floating, though he also felt like he had never been more grounded in his life. It was odd, in a good way – something he couldn’t say to have experienced before. With Freddie it was easy to forget all the worries that were resting upon his shoulders as a heavy weight and just live in the moment, see the sun shining through the darker clouds. But it was also easy to speak to Freddie, confide to him about things he had often found hard to speak about. 

Sure, there had been a few drunken confessions along the way but that had just happened and he hadn’t been embarrassed by it. And he still wasn’t as there was no reason to be. Fear, however, was another thing. He couldn’t deny it churning somewhere deep down within him. He knew that the more time would pass, the more his feelings would grow and so would grow the risk of them slipping out of his mouth, too. 

He was sure Freddie liked him – why else would he have otherwise spent so much time with him? – but he didn’t know if Freddie only thought him as a friend he could just get flirty with or if he also had feelings for him. While he himself might have worn his heart on his sleeve, it surely had been harder to read Freddie. Roger had learned that under that flirty, colourful exterior was a man whose color was more dull, personality shining gray of shyness and some insecurities, and that was actually the part Roger found the most intriguing and beautiful.

And maybe those were the reasons that had made him fall for Freddie.

”20 quid for you thoughts.”

Freddie’s amused voice broke Roger’s train of thoughts and he shook his head, raising his brows and grinning.

”What do you want to know?”

He didn’t get an answer straight away, instead Freddie just looked at him curious, a small smile on his lips. They were sitting next to each other on the park bench so it was easy for Freddie to reach out and brush a strand of blond hair away from Roger’s face and Roger’s mouth fell open in a barely audible gasp, his heart missing a beat at the sudden gesture. It wasn’t anything that hadn’t happened before but something in this setting made it feel… different. And maybe Roger just imagined it but Freddie’s hand might have lingered close to his face a blink of an eye longer than necessary.

”What if I don’t have 20 quid? What would I get to know for free?”

Roger had a hunch that this conversation would be getting closer to a point they hadn’t addressed yet.

”It depends…”

Freddie shook his head slightly, his smile never fading, though there was a change in his gaze as he leaned a bit closer to Roger. Roger drew in a sharp breath, feeling his heart to start hammering, and he cursed in his mind, a part of him wanting to move back, bring more distance between them but he stayed glued on to his spot. 

”On the other hand I feel like I’ve known you for my entire life yet at the same time you’re the biggest mystery I’ve ever faced,” Freddie admitted and Roger understood what he meant as he felt exactly the same. He was sure he couldn’t come up with a better description of their friendship – what Freddie had just said was exactly what they were; two people who knew each other well but who still had so many new things to discover, knots to open.

”Isn’t it fun? To not getting to know everything right away and only just get pieces here and there?” 

Roger knew he was trying to lead Freddie to other direction, to keep him close but not letting him get too close. Not yet anyway. This little game they were playing was fun and freeing, in a way, though it certainly had the more serious, vulnerable side in it. They were like a cat and a mouse who were dancing around each other, chasing each other until they got trapped for a moment and one piece of a puzzle was put on its place.

”Out of all mysteries life has brought with, you’re definitely my favorite one,” Freddie said, reaching out again, this time carefully setting his hand on top of Roger’s that was resting on the bench beside his thigh. The simple touch sent tiny shocks of electricity coursing through Roger’s body and even though they passed fast, they left behind a warm, tingling feeling under his skin. Roger couldn’t help but smile a bit shyly, gaze falling to their hands for a moment, before looking back up at Freddie from under his lashes.

”I can say the same about you.”

Either Roger was just seeing things or the bright sunbeans tricked his vision but a faint blush might have risen to adorn Freddie’s cheeks as he had spoken, and something warm started to bubble inside him. As Roger’s eyes settled on their hands on again, he let out a soft sigh.

He really was on his way to be completely smitten.

* * *

”Oh, what a surprise to see you here,” John said, grinning as he saw Roger coming into the large garage. Roger rolled his eyes at his friend’s faked surprise, hopping to sit on to a pile of metal boxes close to John and a car he was fixing.

”I’ve been busy lately,” Roger remarked.

”Yeah, with Freddie I suppose. How is he? Already declared his love for you?” John asked, his voice holding a teasing tone, as he bent over to remove something from the car’s engine compartment.

”We’re just friends,” Roger said, looking for something to take in his hand. He spotted some screws on the nearest table and took one of them in his hand, starting then to scratch the metal box with it.

John snorted.

”Just friends? Don’t make me laugh.”

”That’s true. We’ve done nothing that could give the impression that we would be more than friends.”

”Not yet which is kind of a record when it comes to you, Taylor,” John continued his teasing and Roger let out a groan, kicking the metal box with his heel. John pulled the component of the car off, straightening himself up and turning his gaze to Roger.

”Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? It’s been almost four months since you met and you’ve done nothing.”

Roger opened his mouth to speak but Brian chose a great moment to show his face.

”Oh, here you two are discussing about Roger’s miserable love life,” he teased, smirking at Roger while walking past him and going straight to John, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. John scrunched up his face and pushed Brian gently away from him, though his slightly dopey smile told he wasn’t annoyed by his boyfriend’s sweet gesture. Roger’s hold around the screw tightened a bit as he felt a tiny sting inside him when Brian grabbed John’s waist with his both hands, pulling him back closer and captured his lips in a short kiss.

As much as Roger didn’t want to admit it, he hoped he could have what his friends had – a proper, loving relationship where he could show affection whenever he wanted.

”So, how’s Freddie?” Brian asked as he pulled himself away from John and came to stand beside Roger, leaning against the metal boxes.

”He’s great. Been at his parents’ place for a few days now and should be back by tomorrow,” Roger answered, trying to smile at Brian but failing pretty well. He really had gotten much worse at hiding how he felt as the time had gone by. 

”I assume things are still the same?”

Roger furrowed his brows, knowing well what Brian meant.

”We’re still friends, thanks for asking,” Roger stated mockingly and Brian just smirked at him.

”Ouch, this must be the first time when you’ve been left into a friendzone.”

”Fuck you,” Roger said, glaring at Brian and causing the curly haired man to laugh. 

”Hey, Bri, be kind to our lovestruck fool,” John scolded his boyfriend softly and Roger turned to flash a grateful smile at him.

”Thanks, Deaky. You’re a real friend,” he said with a bit of sarcasm before turning his attention back to Brian. ”Don’t worry, I only hate you this much,” he added, lifting up his hand and leaving an inch gap between his forefinger and thumb. Brian raised his brows, shaking his head then and swatting Roger’s hand away.

”I love you, too,” Brian stated, sarcasm shining in his voice and Roger grinned. They were definitely at the same wavelength.

Then Roger got more serious, letting out a slightly frustrated sigh, fiddling with the screw. Brian noticed the change in his presence and carefully set his hand on his thigh, close to his knee and gave it a light squeeze.

”I feel like a coward,” Roger admitted. ”Every time I think I see a green light from him and I could just do it, something makes me back away and then the moment is just gone. I’m just starting to believe that I’ve been imagining everything, that Freddie only likes me as a friend and flirts with me just for fun.”

Roger gave Brian a desperate glance, saw Brian looking at him with sympathy and squeezed his thigh again to offer some comfort.

”From what I’ve seen of the way you two interact, I would say that you’re both hopelessly smitten about each other and want more than a friendship. And to me it seems like you’re holding back because you might be afraid of how your friendship would change if you took the one decisive step forward. After all, I know how that feels,” Brian spoke quietly, taking then a glance at John and Roger understood his point.

Brian and John had known each other for some years before Roger had met them and it hadn’t taken him a long to start suspecting that maybe there had been something more between them. And when things had slowly gotten an awkward tint, Roger had gotten his confirmation of their feelings for each other. That had been followed by months of both acting like lovesick fools who honestly didn’t know what do with their feelings and they had drove Roger to the point where he had snapped and basically screamed at them both to pull they heads out of their asses. 

It had worked and now, three years later, they were stronger and happier than ever.

”I know that this game I and Freddie are playing is like playing with fire. It’s fun but also tiring.Sometimes I feel like I’m standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting someone to push me down into the sea or pull me back to the safer ground,” Roger said, drawing a line on to the metal box with the screw and the sound of it was annoying as it scratched the metal. 

”Hey, it’s not easy but don’t you think that you would feel better if you just took the chance? During the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you acting like this. It’s different this time, isn’t it?”

The look in Brian’s eyes was kind and understanding, his small smile encouraging, and Roger was glad that he had a friend like him. He offered Brian a smile, wanting to show his gratitude before breathing out an answer to his question.

”Completely different.”

A loud clink sounds interrupted their heartfelt moment and they both turned to look at John who was kneeling down in front of the car and cursing. 

”You okay there, love?” Brian raised his voice a bit.

”Yes, just dropped a few tools,” John said, waving his hand. ”You can continue speaking some sense into Roger.”

Roger let out a light chuckle and Brian’s gaze found his again.

”Well?” Brian raised his brows. ”Have I gotten some sense into you?”

Roger used a moment to think, going through what Brian had said to him, and realized that he was actually feeling a bit less conflicted now. Then his lips curved into a small smirk.

”That was a good start.”

”Great,” Brian said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly, and Roger could see that he was trying so hard not to smile. Roger put his hand into a fist and gave a gentle shove to Brian’s shoulder, making him crack into a proper smile, and he grinned, his heart feeling an ounce of lighter.

Maybe his situation wasn’t as miserable as he had thought.

Maybe he really had a chance with Freddie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second half of the story. Enjoy! 😊

Roger had come to the bookstore again and was just about to enter the backroom when he heard someone he didn’t recognize speaking with Freddie and he stopped right in his tracks, staying behind the doorway. He knew he shouldn’t be listening to it but he couldn’t help himself.

”Paul, how many times I need to say to you that we’re over for good.” 

Roger could hear the annoyance and frustration in Freddie’s voice and it made worry to start flowing into him through the tiny cracks. So, apparently they knew each other and based on what Freddie had just said they might have been more than friends at some point.

”Fred, I know I was total dick to you but I swear I’ve changed. I’ve gotten my life back together. I really miss you and us. Can’t we start again with a clean table?” the other guy spoke but he didn’t sound very sincere. 

Freddie snorted.

”Nice try but you’re not fooling me again. You treated me badly for months and then you promised to make a change. I gave you a chance and for a while it was good again but then you stepped back into the wrong side and you really hurt me. You’re pathetic if you think I would give you a new chance.”

Roger’s eyes widened as he tried to process what he was hearing. So, Freddie and that guy had been together and apparently the relationship hadn’t ended that well. And Freddie hadn’t mentioned a word about it to him. 

The guy groaned frustrated.

”I’m sorry, I just--” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Freddie spoke.

”Gave into temptation the moment someone made an offer.”

”It wasn’t like that. I wasn’t in the right mind when I did that. I regret it, truly. I’ve realized now that you’re the only person I’ve ever loved.”

The guy’s words made disgust crawl under Roger’s skin as he had never in his life heard anyone sound so insincere when claiming to love someone.

Freddie laugh was mocking.

”Yeah, sure you do love me. You don’t even know what love is you pathetic piece of--”

Roger didn’t really think much as he stepped into the room, interrupting the conversation between two men. Freddie’s eyes widened in horror momentarily and when Roger flashed him a sweet smile, his expression softened. Roger walked over to Freddie, stopping his side and eyeing the guy he had been talking to.

”You see, the thing is, I moved on a long time ago. And I’m happy with my boyfriend.” Freddie sounded now much calmer and he wrapped his arm around Roger, pulling him closer and Roger blinked before what Freddie had just said sunk in. He understood that by doing that Freddie was trying to get out of the unpleasant situation and Roger would be crazy if he didn’t go with it.

”Babe, who is this?” he asked as innocently as he could. The guy’s expression turned unimpressed and he raised his brows as if he couldn’t believe what he saw.

”Really Freddie? You’re with him?” There was a hint of disgust in the guy’s voice as he pointed at Roger and Roger squeezed his hands into fists, a wave of anger coursing through him.

”Yes, we’ve been together for a few months now and he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Freddie said and his words made Roger’s heart flutter in his chest. It sounded like he was speaking the truth but surely he didn’t mean it like that – after all this was just a play.

The guy shook his head in disbelief. ”You could do so much better than him.”

”And by better you mean yourself? Wake up from your delusional and twisted world and face the reality. I never loved you and I don’t want to see you anymore,” Freddie said, voice calm and Roger was proud that he stick up for himself as the guy seemed to be such an asshole. However, he could sense that Freddie wanted this whole thing to be over as soon as possible and decided to step in.

”I think the message is clear. You can leave now and don’t bother coming back,” Roger spoke, trying his best to keep his cool and not let his annoyance show. Something flashed in the guy’s eyes and he stepped closer to Roger.

”You can’t tell me what to do. Freddie and I have some unfinished things to clear and we don’t need you, so piss off.”

The anger flared within Roger and he saw red, moving to grab the front of the guy’s shirt with his fist so fast Freddie couldn’t stop him. He yanked him hard, eyes blazing as he brought his face closer to the guy’s own and started spatting words out.

”You leave now or I swear you’ll find your precious ugly face beaten into an even uglier shape.”

Silence fell upon them, heavy, the threat hanging in the air on a thin thread, and the anger was raging inside Roger as he stared at the guy from the close by, his hold of his shirt tightening. He knew he was taking a huge risk as the guy was bigger than him and probably even stronger. The possible fight wouldn’t surely end nicely on Roger’s part but right now he couldn’t care less if he got beaten up. He wanted the guy to leave and so did Freddie and he just had to hope for the best.

Apparently the threat was enough for the guy as he raised his hands up in surrender a moment later. 

”Fine, I’ll go,” he said, clearly not pleased and Roger shot him a warning glare before letting go of him. The guy took a few steps back, eyes moving to Freddie.

”You’re really making the biggest mistake of your life.”

And with that he left. As soon as he was out of their sight, Freddie sighed deeply and Roger turned to him, worry nagging alongside the anger that was starting to fade.

”Sorry you were pulled into that scene,” Freddie apologized, slumping down on to the chair and burying his face in his hands. Roger walked to him, hesitating for a blink of an eye, then placing his hand on Freddie’s shoulder. As the man didn’t flinch under his touch, he relaxed, releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

”It’s alright,” Roger said quietly, giving a light squeeze to Freddie’s shoulder. ”It felt like things were about to get nasty so it was good I stepped in.”

Freddie looked up, eyes meeting Roger’s, a tiny smile rising to his lips. 

”Thank you for sticking up for me.”

Roger nodded, smiling back at Freddie.

”I’m still sorry you had to see that… Paul is my asshole ex who thinks he can just walk back into my life and that I welcome him with open arms,” Freddie explained. Roger moved his hand away from his shoulder and took the other chair, pulling it closer and sat down in front of Freddie.

”If it depends on me, he won’t be bothering you anymore,” Roger promised.

”I think he will stay away for a good while now. He doesn’t dare to lay his hands on me if he knows there’s someone who might see it or know about it.”

Confusion knitted Roger’s brows together, the worry becoming more prominent, and he reached out to take a hold of Freddie’s hand.

”What do you mean?”

Freddie’s expression changed into a slightly pained one and Roger could guess why before Freddie answered him.

”He used to hit me when he was messed up because of drinking and drugs.”

”Oh god, Freddie, I--” he gasped, smoothing his thumb over Freddie’s knuckles and Freddie shook his head.

”It’s all in the past and I’ve gotten over it. I’m fine, don’t worry,” Freddie said softly, offering Roger a reassuring smile. Roger, however, wasn’t completely convinced. His mind started to put all the things together and one though in particular came up.

What if Freddie hadn’t done any move on him because he was afraid? Afraid of that something like that would happen again?

”Roger, honestly, I’m fine,” Freddie assured, apparently having grown worried as Roger had stayed silent. The look in his eyes was now warm and his smile a more fond. ”Actually, I feel now much better than in years,” he added and something stirred inside Roger.

Freddie looked so sincere and Roger had no reason not to believe him.

”Okay, that’s great.”

”I should have told you about him but I didn’t think he would come here and cause a scene. I just don’t like to talk about him. It wasn’t because I don’t trust you. I do trust you – more than I’ve ever trusted anyone and I know it sounds crazy considering we haven’t known each other for that long yet but mmmhh--”

Roger put his hand over Freddie’s mouth, interrupting his rambling, and smiled at him a bit amused.

”Freddie, you don’t need to explain. I get it. Sometimes people left things unsaid for different reasons.”

”Especially the ugly things,” Freddie fined down right after Roger had let his hand fall away from his mouth.

Roger shook his head slightly, carefully taking Freddie’s other hand in his, smiling then shyly at him.

”Not only the ugly things. Sometimes beautiful things are also left unsaid because someone is afraid they might change the well-defined course too much.”

Confusion flashed in Freddie’s eyes and Roger’s heart missed half a beat as he waited Freddie to process his words. It was the closest Roger had gotten to tell about his feelings but he wasn’t sure if Freddie could realize the message hidden behind them. 

When Roger finally saw the look in those warm brown orbs changing, the tiny sparkles making the color look lighter, he felt something stirring again within him. He could almost swear it was the same feeling he saw reflected from Freddie’s eyes.

_Hope._

Then Freddie squeezed his hand and Roger blinked – the sparkles faded as hesitation came in and the moment was gone, leaving Roger wondering if his vision had tricked him for a millionth time.

”I could really use a hug right now,” Freddie’s voice was quiet, the ask almost shy and childlike but it made Roger melt, his smile to grow wider as he released Freddie’s hands so that he could move his chair next to Freddie’s. Then he opened his arms and Freddie didn’t waste time as he snuggled against him and Roger’s arms settled securely around him.

”You’re such an amazing friend, Rog,” Freddie whispered and Roger could feel his heart gaining another crack at the same time the warmth flooded into it in waves. He hoped Freddie wouldn’t hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke.

”So are you, Fred.”

And I’m so in with love you, Roger thought, wanting so badly to just say it out loud. But he couldn’t. Not now when Freddie was so close to him. The moment was way too precious to be broken by the wrong words.

Roger knew he could live another day without saying it. 

And maybe a few days more.

* * *

Roger fiddled with the piece of jewelry that was hanging around his neck. He had gotten it from Freddie as Christmas present a few days ago and it brought him a feeling of comfort, especially as there was a gray cloud hanging upon him and John. They had come to the small pub close to John and Brian’s flat, to have a few beers and just chat but Roger might have ended up talking about his and Freddie’s situation too much and now John was clearly annoyed.

The man sighed deeply while running his hand through his hair.

”Jesus, mate. You really got it bad. I don’t get how you can cope with all of this anymore.”

”To be honest, I don’t get it either,” Roger remarked, lowering his gaze to his beer. ”Just say it, I can take it.”

”Say what exactly? That you’re daft as hell and sickeningly in love with Freddie?”

Roger lifted up his gaze to glare at John, messaging him that now wasn’t right time to joke. Maybe the teasing had been fun at first, months ago, but not anymore. Roger was tired – tired of having feelings and trying to live with them. Tired of constantly having to fight for what would be the best and right thing to do. Of course Roger had known that dealing with feelings would never be easy but he had never expected that it would be this hard, either.

Everything inside him was knotted yet also more clear if that even made any sense. Most of the time Roger felt like he was just a lost puppy, trying to survive the phase of growing up by doing everything exactly the opposite way. He couldn’t blame John for slowly losing his patience. He and Brian had been way too generous at trying to understand and help Roger and Roger hadn’t really done anything with their advice.

”Just say that I’m a horrible friend, a loser who can’t get a few simple words out of his mouth and who could really use a hard kick into a place that it would hurt the most and – why are you laughing?”

Roger stared at John whose laughter was ringing in the air, shoulders shaking with the force of it, not having a clue what his friend found so funny.

”You… just...” John got out between the giggles and motioned towards his own lower body and Roger just raised his brow.

”What?”

”If you necessarily want to be kicked between your legs, I could do it,” John finally managed to get a proper sentence out. ”But I don’t want to be responsible of the consequences.”

Roger groaned loudly, grabbing handfuls of his hair and banged his head on to the table.

”It wasn’t funny,” he mumbled.

”It was.”

”No.”

”Yes.”

”Fuck you.”

”That’s Brian’s job.”

Roger head shot up in an instant and he faked a gagging gesture. ”Oh god, seriously, Deaks, I don’t wanna know about your bedroom activities.”

”Not only in the bedroom,” John grinned, looking way too smug and Roger looked at him with what could be described as a death glare. It worked and John’s face fell serious.

”Okay, are you done with the sulking now?”

”I’m not sulking,” Roger stated, knowing well it was a weak try at lying and that John wouldn’t buy it.

The sigh of defeat escaped from his mouth, his shoulders slumping.

”I’m such a coward asshole. The worst friend ever.”

”No, you’re just in love,” John said and there was no hint of joke in his voice for which Roger was glad. ”And it’s not a bad thing.”

John was right – it wasn’t a bad thing. Not by any means.

”But he’s my _friend,”_ Roger said, emphasizing the word _’friend’_ as if it would somehow make the meaning of the word stronger. More truthful. To be without the _’who I’m in love with’_ part.

”So were Brian and I. And we still are. There’s just something added to it,” John spoke, a small smile tucking at his lips. ”Yours and Freddie’s situation doesn’t differ much from ours. Maybe you haven’t known each other as long as me and Brian but things are always a bit different with everyone. Sometimes they progress fast, sometimes not but it doesn’t make it any less real.”

Roger was at the loss for words and he really couldn’t disagree with John so he just gave him a nod.

”I feel like you’re making this all much more complicated than it is. Let’s start with a few questions. Are you in love with Freddie?”

Roger blinked confused. ”You know the answer to that.”

”Just answer it.”

”Yes, I’m in love with him.”

”Do you want to have all the romantic shit with him?”

”Yes.”

”So you can see a future with him? Like you two moving together and so on?”

Roger didn’t even need to think about his answer twice.

”Yes.”

”You want to kiss and bang him?”

”Deaks! I--”

”Just say it,” John commanded.

”Alright, yes, for god’s sake!”

”You have all your answers. And we all know that Freddie feels the same about you. He’s even worse at hiding it than you. So what’s stopping you from taking the next step forward?”

Roger shrugged.

”I guess nothing.”

John smiled warmly at him. ”If you’re afraid about ruining something when making a move, I can assure you nothing will be ruined. It might be a bit overwhelming at first as things really change but trust me when I say that it’ll be worth it.”

”When did you became so… I don’t know, smart?” Roger asked with a grin, causing John to chuckle.

”It’s not that hard to learn something from your own experiences.”

”So, you think I should just do it? Tell him how I feel?” Roger basically knew the answer already but he still wanted a confirmation.

”Yes. That’s what me and Brian have been trying to tell you for months,” John said, looking at Roger like he couldn’t believe how dumb he could be. 

”When should I do it?”

”Whenever you want. But as you hopefully remember, there’s the New Year’s party coming...”

”Ending a year with a love declaration sounds quite romantic,” Roger stated thoughtful.

”Exactly,” John commented, smiling encouraging. ”And that’s why it would be perfect.”

Roger smiled back at him, feeling confident for the first time in ages, and suddenly the thought of telling Freddie about his feelings didn’t feel so insurmountable anymore.

* * *

”How do I look?” Freddie asked, turning around and making a slightly over-acted pose for Roger. With a smile on his face Roger looked at him from head to toe, taking in the way Freddie’s tight, glittering black shirt hugged his lean body, how the deep neck-line showed a sliver of dark hair on his chest and how perfectly the red jeans fit him. Roger would have been lying if he had said he didn’t want to get into those pants.

”Gorgeous,” he grinned and Freddie beamed at him.

Of course Roger’s heart betrayed him again, the rapid flutter sending warmth all over his body, faintly coloring his cheeks and he had to turn away from Freddie so he couldn’t see him blushing like a schoolgirl. He took a deep breath, checking the time from his wristwatch and realized they had to go if they didn’t want to arrive the party late.

”Hey, we need to go. Brian and John are probably already waiting us,” Roger said, turning back to Freddie for a moment. Freddie smiled, winking at him.

”Give me a minute, dear, and I’ll be ready to go.”

Roger shook his head smiling, gladly giving Freddie a bit more time to make himself presentable, and left the room, his heart still beating an ounce faster than it should. He grabbed his wallet from the basket on a small, high table in the short hall way and something fell to the floor. He bend down to pick it up and saw it was a picture of him and Freddie that John had taken last summer when they had been at the amusement park.

They were both smiling, Freddie at the camera and Roger at Freddie while Freddie’s left hand was wrapped around Roger’s waist. The good feeling radiated of it but it was quite to see something more serious hidden in Roger’s expression, the way he looked at Freddie with eyes full of warmth and wonder, a dreamy smile adorning his lips. Like Freddie had hung the moon and stars.  
And to be honest, to Roger it felt like he had.

”I thought we were in a hurry,” Freddie’s voice startled Roger, his heart missing a beat, as he quickly slipped the picture back into his wallet and turned to face Freddie, his lips curving into a grin.

”Yeah, well, I guess it’s more fashionable to be a bit late.”

Freddie smirked, his eyes holding this lovely sparkle of enthusiasm. ”Of course it is.”

As Freddie then leaned to press a light kiss to his cheek, Roger momentarily forgot how to breathe and his lips parted in a silent gasp. It was over soon, Freddie pulling back with a smile, and Roger’s stomach flipped when the butterflies stirred awake.

”Shall we go now?” Freddie asked while grabbing his coat from the stand and putting it on.

Roger nodded, offering Freddie a slightly baffled smile.

”Yeah.”

*

They hadn’t arrived the party very late, though there had already been quite a crowd of people when they had finally made it in the large apartment. They had gone to take drinks and searched then a nice corner so that they could chat. After all, it had been a while since they had been able to meet with the whole bunch.

”So, how has it been? Teaching those menaces?” Roger asked Brian who stood beside him.

”What do you think? Why don’t you try to teach math at teenagers?” 

Roger chuckled, knowing full well that despite the slight annoyance Brian really liked his job. He had seen the man in his teaching mode as they worked at the same school and the overall feeling in the classroom hadn’t been that desperate in Roger’s opinion.

”How are the kids? Fastly learning the secrets of playing different instruments?” Brian smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

”They’re great! Sometimes a bit too energetic but they really learn fast,” Roger stated joyful. ”I’m quite positive at least a few of them will end up in the music business when they’ve grown up.”

”You could have basically done that yourself. You’re so good and yet you chose teaching,” Brian said with raised brows.

Roger shrugged. ”Yeah, surely the life of a rockstar would have been amazing – if I had made it up there – but honestly, I love kids and teaching them.”

He could see Brian understanding his point as a small, warm smile rose to the man’s lips.

”Speaking of teaching, I recall that you promised to show how to play bass,” John chimed in, Roger shook his head, of course pretending not to remember doing so.

”When did I exactly promised to do that?”

John smirked. ”Quite a long time ago and you definitely weren’t drunk back then.”

One of Roger’s brows quirked up, grinning teasing. ”Oh, right. Are you sure you weren’t drunk?

”Positive,” John replied, his smirk never fading.

”You both were drunk,” Brian and Freddie said in unison and they all stared at each other for a moment before bursting into a laugh.

That was true. He and John had been drunk but not so out of it that they couldn’t remember what they had said and done.

”Don’t worry, I’m gonna keep my promise,” Roger assured, winking at John, after they laughter had died down.

John nodded and they all fell back into a conversation. When Roger checked the time and saw how close it was to being midnight, the butterflies in his stomach chose to remind him of what was to happen then, though he had been trying his best at ignoring their existence. He took a proper gulp from his drink, hoping it would ease his nerves but it seemed to do the opposite – his stomach churned, the alcohol giving an energy boost to the butterflies, and he was pretty sure he shouldn’t drink anymore or he might start feeling sick.

A hand was laid on his shoulder and his gaze met Brian’s who was looking at him with his brow’s knitted together in worry. Roger offered him a smile but it didn’t seem to convince Brian. He shook his head slightly, sighing and turning to look at Freddie and John who both were eyeing him with mix of curiosity and worry.

”What?”

”Are you alright? You seem a bit like you had just seen a ghost,” Freddie asked. 

Roger let out a little laugh and if it sounded a bit forced or nervous, Freddie didn’t seem to pay attention to it.

”Everything is great,” Roger said softly. ”Just can’t wait the year to change.”

Relief washed over him as Freddie’s expression softened and lit up.

”Me neither,” Freddie commented. ”I’m going to get another drink? Someone else want another, too?”

All three shook their heads and watched as Freddie gave them a nod and turned on his heels, disappearing to the crowd. Brian squeezed his shoulder and Roger knew he was trying to comfort him, ease his nerves.

”So, you are really going to do it?” John asked, voice quieter.

”Yeah,” Roger breathed out. ”Wish me luck.”

”You won’t need that. It’s been on your side ever since you two started hanging out,” Brian said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

”Bri’s right. Luck’s on your side, as well as Freddie’s. There’s no way things would go wrong.”

Roger smiled at John grateful but his nerves were still making his heart and mind to fight. He still appreciated his friends’ support – he really had no idea how he could have survived of all the months if John and Brian hadn’t been there to try to talk sense into him, even though with a slightly questionable success.

He settled his hand upon Brian’s on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly and eyed between him and John, a smile on his lips.

”Thank you for putting up with my shit for all these months. I owe you big time.”

John looked at Brian and then both shook their heads, smiling.

”Nah, you don’t own us anything. Count this as a service in return as you were the one who helped us when we were in the same situation,” John said, motioning between him and Brian.

Roger sighed. ”You’re the best.”

”You just need someone to give you a gentle kick to your ass whenever you need to do something,” Brian told, the teasing audible in his voice. ”Or sometimes you need someone to prevent yourself from starting a chaos.”

Roger couldn’t help but chuckle lightly, his nervousness easing momentarily. 

”I hate to admit it but you’re absolutely right,” he smirked, causing John and Brian to laugh heartily. H could feel his heart swelling in his chest as he looked at them.

He was so lucky to have them as his friends.

*

As the midnight and a change of year was closing by threateningly fast, Roger and Freddie found themselves outside, at the apartment’s balcony. The cool air was slowly seeping through Roger’s coat and he tried to keep himself at move a bit so he wouldn’t freeze. Freddie didn’t look bothered by the coolness of the night as he gazed at the city with a thoughtful expression on his face and Roger wondered what was going through his mind.

Maybe he just simply admired the view, making notes from the artists point of view, or maybe he was just thinking about the upcoming year and things we wanted to do, new things he wanted to try out. He might be even thinking about his hopes and dreams, something he might never get to experience but that he still hoped would happen. 

”Roger...” 

Freddie’s voice sounded so warm as he said his name and the butterflies in Roger’s stomach fluttered happily. 

”Yeah?”

”Have you thought about New Year’s resolution?” Freddie asked, glancing at Roger.

”No, I haven’t done one in years. They’re really not my thing,” Roger answered quietly, looking at Freddie and seeing a smile tucking at his lips.

”They’re not my thing, either. I don’t see the point in making promises when you most likely end up breaking them,” Freddie stated, now turning fully to Roger. ”Besides, promises can be made at any time.”

Roger hummed in agreement, looking at Freddie curiously. Freddie smiled fondly at him, taking a step closer to him and Roger’s heart leapt, the butterflies starting to dance more rapidly.

”However, I made a promise for tonight,” Freddie said, his eyes having that familiar spark of joy but with more seriousness wrapped around it. Roger’s heart picked up the pace, the beat of it feeling like someone was playing a bass drum right beside him as Freddie stepped again closer to him. Roger’s lips parted and he stared at Freddie in anticipation, feeling the warmth starting to flow into him as Freddie took a hold of his hands.

”Oh?” was all Roger got out, the proper words having suddenly disappeared from his vocabulary. Freddie studied his face closely, seeming to hesitate for a second, before lifting up his mitten covered hand, placing it carefully on the side of Roger’s face. A tiny gasp escaped from Roger, his eyes fluttering, and everything turned into a storm inside him.

”I promised myself that tonight...” Freddie’s voice trailed off as he swept his thumb along Roger’s cheek, ”I would tell one person how I feel about them.”

Every word made Roger’s heart beat more rapidly, the butterflies in his stomach being now completely haywired, and he felt the hope arise within him. Freddie leaned slowly in, so close that the smoke of their breaths mingled, the look in his eyes softening, letting all the emotions flow into the dark orbs, and Roger felt as if he was in a dream.

”I know I’m putting my heart at risk by saying this but I can’t keep denying my feelings anymore,” Freddie continued, his voice now only a whisper.

Somewhere deep down Roger knew what he was going to say and he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes as all the emotions were getting too much to hold in. He drew in a sharp breath – the time had come. It was now or never. To finally utter out the words he had been holding in for too long.

”Freddie...” he whispered and Freddie’s smile widened a bit as if to encourage Roger to speak, and Roger was sure he could melt right then.

He smiled, hopeful, and the words came out as naturally as breathing, surprising him.

”I’m in love with you.”

They both froze, eyes widening, and it took Roger a while to realize Freddie had said it exactly the same time as he. They burst into a laugh just as the countdown started and Roger cupped Freddie’s face, feeling everything sink in as the people inside the apartment shouted out the number of seconds.

_...7 – 6 – 5…_

Roger’s gaze was glued to Freddie’s, the silly smile adorning his lips as the rest of the seconds passed by. 

_...3 – 2 – 1..._

Their lips met when the fireworks shot up to the sky, painting it with a beautiful stream of colors, and Roger felt like he was floating, the happiness seeping into him in huge waves as their mouths explored one another slow and sweet. The knots that had formed during the months were finally opening, making him lighter and lighter, and he never wanted to forget that feeling. 

This was all new yet so familiar. That was how it had been with Freddie always, right from the start. A new breath of life mingling with an old one, creating something unique – a bond with slightly rough edges and round corners.

It was beautiful. Flawed but beautiful. 

Roger couldn’t wait to explore this flawed beauty more but right now all that mattered was that moment. He and Freddie under the night sky that was lit by the fireworks, their colors reflecting Roger’s feelings perfectly.

John had been right.

Ending a year with a love declaration and starting a new one with it was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious what you think, darlings. 😊💗


End file.
